


Come to me just the way you are

by Lolistar92



Series: Fighting evil by daelight [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All the feels~, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Anal Fingering, Angst, Cliffhangers, Coming In Pants, Complicated Relationships, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dark Moon!Baekhyun, Dirty Talk, Drama, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Light Dom/sub, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Romance, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Senshi!Jongdae, Slow Dancing, Smut, Soulmates, Sun Prince(ss)!Jongdae, Venetian Masks, Waltzing, X-EXO, star-crossed lovers, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “What are you doing here?” Jongdae whispers, absurdly terrified that if he breaks the moment, Baekhyun will disappear.“I was looking for a dance.” Baekhyun smirks mischievously.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Fighting evil by daelight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659277
Comments: 40
Kudos: 153





	Come to me just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not done with this universe yet!!~~~~
> 
> Inspired by the episode Usa/Mamo share their first 'kiss' on the balcony of the princess's party. Except. Like way less innocent :'D And it's masquerade themed! 
> 
> Thank you to HunnieDae as always for being my literal Queen :3
> 
> Title from Chen's 'Shall We' 
> 
> Enjoy... >:)
> 
> Ephemerally beautiful moodboard was created by the amazing [Cosmicmilktea ](https://twitter.com/Cosmicmilktea)! Thank you!!

“Minseok and Yixing are threatening to burn my entire collection of headbands, so could you do me a favour and pretend to smile?”

Jongdae turns his face miserably away from Kris, pouting harder in the direction he thinks Minseok and Yixing are. 

Kris sighs, leaning back against the wall beside Jongdae. They’re garnering looks, of course they are. To the average citizen, a prince is standing next to a pauper. Except on Earth, it’s not Jongdae that’s the prince. 

“I’d like to be alone,” Jongdae says as softly as possible. He doesn’t want to be rude but he also really doesn’t want to talk. He could have been in his room curled into a blanket with some soju and cheetos while listening to some Paul Kim, but instead he’s here at Kris’ ridiculous masquerade ball because his entire team insisted. 

Well, Yixing and Minseok insisted. Zitao had been excited about the function for weeks and has already twirled into the arms of some high profile socialites tonight. Jongdae has no idea where the fuck Luhan is and doesn’t mind the loss. 

“Don’t say that,” Kris says, voice brooching that stupid tone that makes him the leader Jongdae will listen to. Junmyeon always sounds too -

Jongdae cuts that train of thought off. 

“Please,” Jongdae asks, arms drawing into himself. 

Kris sighs. He nudges his arms subtly into Jongdae’s shoulder as a sign of solidarity before he leaves. Jongdae watches him go, weakly offering a smile to Yixing who receives Kris, eyes worried. 

Unable to take the noise, the heavy weight of his friends’ gaze, Jongdae turns around.

And walks straight into Luhan. 

“Fuck!” they both say at the same time. Jongdae winces at the cold, wet splash of whatever drink was in Luhan’s hand. 

“I try to be nice,” Luhan gripes, looking mournfully at the two glasses on the floor. “And this is how you thank me?” 

Jongdae looks down at his stained shirt and offers Luhan a sincere smile. “Thanks for the help,” he says.

“What?”

With an expert dodge, Jongdae manges to pivot on his heel and avoid Minseok who had come forward at the collision. Two wait staff arrive at the same time to pick up the mess, blocking both Luhan and Minseok. With a wink, Jongdae’s out the door. 

Instantly the loud noise of the crowd dims. He is thankful that Minseok and Luhan don’t come after him. They’ve all been overbearing since Jongdae had run into Baekhyun a few nights ago. 

It’s hard not to think of Baekhyun, especially on a night like this. The balcony Jongdae is on is deserted, on the far side of Kris’ ridiculously large mansion. No one would even know how to get here if they hadn’t practically grown up in this house. It gives him the luxury of privacy, staring at the almost full moon - so close, Jongdae could practically reach out and touch it. 

“Soon,” Jongdae whispers, promises. His hand is curled over his heart, a phantom ache thudding, like a secondary heartbeat. He misses Baekhyun so much. 

The music is dulled but not quite muted here, Jongdae sighs softly, tired. The banister is wide and Jongdae doesn’t think twice of hopping on, one leg thrown over the side, his other leg drawn up so he can rest his arm on his knee. He lets his back rest against the column, face upturned towards the picturesque image of the moon in the sky. 

When he closes his eyes he can feel the phantom energy of sunlight, the warmth a small comfort for the ache of loneliness. He loses himself in memories of parties like this. Baekhyun’s mischievous grins, the pranks he, Chanyeol and Sehun would pull. Junmyeon’s exasperated frowns, his smile hidden behind his hand. Kyungsoo’s glare that would dissuade anyone from approaching them while Jongin’s beaming smile led socialites to the pair, like bees to honey. 

A tear falls from his eye, pooling on the border of his mask before seeping through. Jongdae hastily brushes it away, taping down hard on his emotion. Soon. He’ll have them back.

But emotions don’t listen to logic and despite Jongdae’s frustration, another tear escapes. 

Before he can wipe it away, a hand grabs his wrist. 

Jongdae jumps, heart furiously pounding in adrenaline as momentary fear overtakes Jongdae. He had been alone -

Jongdae’s head whips up to look at the face of the man holding him, breath catching in his throat. 

“Baek - ”

A finger is pressed against his lips. Jongdae, stunned, follows the nonverbal cue to keep quiet. 

“I’m just a masked stranger,” Baekhyun’s voice rings clear through the open space, melodic in a way the music playing never was, “unable to witness a beauty like you cry.”

Despite himself, Jongdae can’t help but snort. He lets his wrist go limp, lets Baekhyun tug it down while Baekhyun leans forward, other hand reaching up to cup Jongdae’s cheek and wiping the tear away with his thumb. 

This close, Jongdae’s breath catches for a different reason. Baekhyun looks stunning, the mask highlighting the sharp v of his jaw, the pout of his lips. The white of the mask is outlined with pearls with tiny diamonds that glitter in the faint moonlight, making Baekhyun look like a prince, his white hair shimmering and otherworldly. He isn’t wearing a modern suit, his fashion a mix of the Moon Kingdom’s knight armour and the Sun Empire’s embellishments. He looks stunning. 

Even the black crescent moon on Baekhyun’s forehead, barely visible from the fringes of his hair, doesn’t detract from his sheer beauty. 

It makes want curl in the pit of Jongdae’s stomach, tight like a vice. He leans his face into Baekhyun’s hand, knowing his eyes must be betraying his want behind his own mask. 

“What are you doing here?” Jongdae whispers, absurdly terrified that if he breaks the moment, Baekhyun will disappear. 

“I was looking for a dance.” Baekhyun smirks mischievously, the same naughty one he used to give Jongdae when he would drag him from the wall and force him into a foxtrot in front of hundreds of people, despite Jongdae’s two left feet. 

Despite the seriousness of the situation - Baekhyun, his enemy, here on their territory - Jongdae can’t help but follow the tug of his heart. 

So when Baekhyun holds out his hand, Jongdae slips his into it. 

This, this part is always familiar. Whether from just last year or from a millennium ago, Jongdae feels that rush of deja vu at Baekhyun’s gentle pull, light footed as he leads Jongdae off the balcony and closer to him. 

Baekhyun’s arm curls around his waist just as the grip on his hand shifts hold, into a formal waltz position. Jongdae easily places his free hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, eyes searching beseechingly for what Baekhyun intends.

“A distraction,” Jongdae whispers, almost against Baekhyun’s lips. They’re the same height, Baekhyun just barely a scant few centimeters taller. He uses that slight height difference to tuck Jongdae in close, holding him until Jongdae can practically feel the heat radiating off of Baekhyun’s chest. 

“Gorgeous and smart, princess,” Baekhyun compliments, but the smirk on his face is half hearted. 

Jongdae tries to pull away, not surprised when Baekhyun’s hold tightens. His thumb dips over Jongdae’s wrist tracing his sun bracelet slowly. Baekhyun could break his wrist before Jongdae even decided to transform. Fuck, he could kill Jongdae like this because as a human, Jongdae is helpless. 

It makes him take a shuddery breath, allowing his body to follow Baekhyun’s gentle sway to the beat. 

“Let me go,” Jongdae says, voice soft. 

Baekhyun shakes his head, finally moving into a step that forces Jongdae’s body to follow. “Never. You’re my damsel, right now.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae says warningly, turning his head to the side. His eyes search the horizon, looking for whatever trap Baekhyun has set. 

He gasps when Baekhyun spins them, gently nudging Jongdae’s jaw with his own until Jongdae’s paying attention to him again, their lips a hair's breadth apart. It’s too charged, so Jongdae turns his face away, closing his eyes and letting his cheek rest on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Your warriors are already on it. We’ve got a few minutes before they come find you. So please, princess,” Baekhyun’s voice turns serious, “stay with me. Just like this.”

“Baek,” Jongdae murmurs into Baekhyun’s neck, voice torn. He needs to help his friends, but stars above, Jongdae doesn’t want to let Baekhyun go. 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun says back and Jongdae has to squeeze his eyes against the tears at the unfairness of it all. Hot emotion wells but Jongdae refuses to cry. 

“One dance,” Jongdae allows, moving his head back to stare at Baekhyun with a glare he hopes is conveyed past his mask. 

He knows all too well he is subject to Baekhyun’s whims right now. Jongdae has always been vulnerable to Baekhyun, and in his human form it is incurring danger not unlike walking into the den of a hungry wolf. 

But stupidly, Jongdae trusts Baekhyun. Trusts, that whatever he and EXO-K have been tasked with, it is separate from the moment Baekhyun and Jongdae are sharing now. 

“That’s all I need to sweep you off your feet,” Baekhyun assures, a deep laugh on the end of his words. Each encounter, Jongdae glimpses more and more of _his_ Baekhyun. It could be a trap. 

Or it could be his Baekhyun is fighting the darkness controlling him. 

“I’m still standing, aren’t I?” Jongdae decides to tease back. For now, he can let himself have this moment. His members are strong, they don’t need Jongdae. And as much as Baekhyun might be keeping Jongdae here, Jongdae is also keeping Baekhyun here. So, he can have this. 

Baekhyun’s eyes glint, taking the challenge that Jongdae has issued. His grip changes and Jongdae makes a breathy sound at the tight hold on his hips, guiding him into a smooth glide across the balcony floor, just barely wide enough for the move. Baekhyun leads him into a controlled spin, body moving forward fast to catch up to Jongdae, a passion that makes it seem like Baekhyun can’t bare to be apart, even for a second. 

It makes Jongdae submit all too easily to Baekhyun’s pace, trusting his lead as the barely there music carries them. 

Through it all, their eyes never leave each other’s. It’s intense, heavy, the emotion between them and Jongdae knows his eyes are projecting the longing in his heart. 

It’s no surprise that when Baekhyun starts to wind down, swaying more than gliding, that he leans in. It’s all the cue Jongdae needs to do the same, and their lips meet in the middle, sparks flying down Jongdae’s spine. 

Kissing Baekhyun will never get old. Each time they kiss, the pleasure of their energies connecting makes Jongdae’s entire body sing, aching to get as close as possible. 

It makes Jongdae tilt his head to the side, sliding their lips across each other’s until Jongdae can take Baekhyun’s bottom lip in between his lips and suck. 

Baekhyun moans, reverberating through his chest deeply and making Jongdae press closer, lips tingling. He tugs his hand from Baekhyun’s, moving to wrap both his arms around Baekhyun’s neck as Baekhyun’s hands find purchase on his hips. He pulls him flush to his body, not letting a single centimeter come between them. 

Their masks irritatingly knock into each other and Jongdae makes a displeased noise, hand about to reach up and rip his away when Baekhyun stops him. 

“Leave it,” Baekhyun whispers into Jongdae’s mouth, nipping his bottom lip. 

Jongdae hesitates for only a second before he obeys. It’s not like he doesn’t understand. With their masks on, they can pretend.

Jongdae moans when his back hits the pillar beside the banister. Baekhyun’s lips eagerly trace over Jongdae’s, moving over them and then down his jaw. He forces Jongdae to tip his head back, teeth and lips messily working over Jongdae’s throat until he hits the collar of Jongdae’s suit. 

“Let me,” Baekhyun demands rather than asks. Jongdae nods all the same, hastily helping Baekhyun unbutton his suit, just enough that it hangs loose and exposes the skin of Jongdae’s chest. 

They’re fumbling desperately, well aware of the hanging clock over their heads. Baekhyun licks down Jongdae’s sternum, tongue teasingly flicking Jongdae’s nipple while his hands rip open Jongdae’s pants. His mask scratches over Jongdae’s flesh but Jongdae arches into the subtle pain, feeling more alive than he has in weeks. 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae whines when Baekhyun continues to kiss down his chest, until he is on his knees. 

He watches through lidded eyes, panting heavily as he takes in the picture of Baekhyun, beautiful, ethereal, Baekhyun, mouthing over Jongdae’s clothed cock. Jongdae’s hands find Baekhyun’s head, fingers threading through his soft hair and tugging in want. 

Fire burns through his veins as his arousal only notches. His hips lift off the pillar but Baekhyun only pushes them back, hard and mean as he pins Jongdae down. 

“You want my mouth, princess?” Baekhyun asks teasingly, swollen lips already slick with saliva and a damp patch already on the fly of Jongdae’s pants. 

Jongdae’s hips twitch against Baekhyun’s hold but he can’t move. Baekhyun is so much stronger than him in this form and Jongdae resigns himself to being the helpless prey once more. 

“Please,” he begs, moaning as Baekhyun’s tongue flicks out, tracing the hard bulge protruding from his pants. “Fuck, Baek, _please_.”

Baekhyun smirks, kissing where the head of Jongdae’s cock is. “I guess since we don’t have much time,” he agrees, lips wrapping around the zipper and tugging. 

Jongdae’s hands tighten in Baekhyun’s hair, breathy gasps leaving him as Baekhyun lets Jongdae up enough to get his pants and underwear down mid-thigh before pinning him again. 

“So needy,” Baekhyun whispers into the dip of Jongdae’s hip, head turned to the side so he can kiss the base of Jongdae’s cock. His mask scrapes over Jongdae’s skin of his pelvis, making him shudder, tensing at the warning pain so close to what is so sensitive. 

Baekhyun’s hand lightly grabs his erection and even that soft pressure is enough to have Jongdae keening in want. Baekhyun’s thumb lightly rubs the head of his flushed cock while he mouths over Jongdae’s base, tongue flicking out to tease his balls. 

It feels so good, but not enough. Jongdae’s blood is pounding, nerves alight like the lightning he controls. He needs Baekhyun so bad, needs the frantic touches and demanding immediacy of pleasure. 

“Baek!” Jongdae cries. 

“I know,” Baekhyun responds, and in the next moment he takes Jongdae into his mouth. 

Jongdae’s hips thrust forward on their own accord, the movement aborted by Baekhyun’s strong hands even as he sinks down and down, until his lips are flush to the base of Jongdae’s cock. 

“Oh, oh,” Jongdae moans through desperate gulps of air. It feels too good, Baekhyun’s mouth is so wet, warm and tight. 

Baekhyun’s free hand trails down Jongdae’s hip and down his leg, wrapping around the fleshiest part of Jongdae’s thigh and _squeezing_. 

The instant tug of arousal it elicits has Jongdae scrambling for purchase, hands fisting Baekhyun’s hair so hard it must hurt but Baekhyun has the gall to hum. 

The vibration has Jongdae nearly doubling over, pathetic mewls slipping from his lips as he tries to move, to fuck into Baekhyun’s mouth. His lover isn’t doing anything, just keeping Jongdae warm in his mouth, clever eyes drinking in Jongdae losing himself so pathetically to pleasure. 

Then Baekhyun moves, the grip he has on Jongdae’s leg pushing with a purpose and Jongdae is obeys helplessly as his leg is freed from his pants and then draped over Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

It puts him off balance, but it doesn’t matter. He isn’t the one holding his weight up, Baekhyun is. And Baekhyun adjusts, broad shoulders bullying closer in between Jongdae’s legs until he is completely spread. 

Satisfied that Jongdae’s leg will stay hooked over his shoulder, Baekhyun’s hand crawls back, a slow drag that lights a fire with his soft touch up the expanse of Jongdae’s thigh until he reaches the swell of Jongdae’s ass cheek. 

The sounds Jongdae is making now are almost too embarrassing, but he can’t help it. Each hitch of breath sounds like he is seconds away from falling apart and he _is_. 

Baekhyun’s finger dips into the crease of his ass and Jongdae arches back, head nearly slamming into the pillar as he moans needily. His thigh tenses around Baekhyun’s neck, trying to drag him closer but Baekhyun is immovable. 

“Please, please, I need you, Baekhyun!” Jongdae begs, voice wet with suppressed emotion and overwhelmed pleasure. 

As if he was waiting for that cue, Baekhyun finally draws back. 

Jongdae barely has any time to crumple at how perfect the strong suck dragging up the length of his cock feels because Baekhyun completely draws off his cock. 

“If you beg like that, I could give you world, princess,” Baekhyun says, but that note of mocking is missing from his voice. 

Jongdae swallows, eyes frantically searching for anything that would give away what Baekhyun is thinking. 

But as if sensing Jongdae is starting to come out of his pleasured haze, Baekhyun ducks back, taking just the head of Jongdae’s cock between his lips, right as the tip of his finger presses against Jongdae’s furled hole. 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae moans, voice too loud in the stillness of the night. But Jongdae doesn’t care. 

Baekhyun’s cheeks hollow as he sucks with a purpose, keeping the pressure relentless enough that Jongdae feels his orgasm rapidly forming at the base of his cock. He tries to rock back against Baekhyun’s finger, but Baekhyun isn’t doing much else except petting his hole. 

Jongdae is on a hair trigger already, arousal so close to blowing over because of Baekhyun’s perfect mouth, his teasing fingers, the pure want in Baekhyun’s eyes. 

Baekhyun’s finger presses hard over Jongdae’s hole, almost breaching, before it retreats. Baekhyun’s hand cups over the flesh of Jongdae’s asscheek, squeezing harshly, nails biting into skin. 

Jongdae keens and tries to buck as much as he can, gasping helplessly as Baekhyun’s fingers dig cruelly into the muscle before letting go. His finger goes back to pressing over Jongdae’s hole, rubbing fast and hard over the rim, but never breaching, leaving Jongdae moaning in high-pitched want. 

“I’m gonna - ” Jongdae breaks off, fingers twisting hard in Baekhyun’s hair. He can’t get the words out even though the pleasure is already expanding inside of him, threatening to burst. He doesn’t want this to end but he also _needs_ to cum, wants to paint Baekhyun’s face and mask with his seed. 

“Cum for me, Jongdae,” Baekhyun murmurs against Jongdae’s cock, pausing in sucking to take a deep breath before he sinks right back down. 

Jongdae cries out because in that same moment, Baekhyun fucks his finger in, dry. The burn of penetration feels so perfect, his rim hastily clamping onto Baekhyun’s finger trying to draw him in more. Baekhyun’s finger curls unerringly over his prostate, not giving Jongdae any time to adjust before a burst of pure pleasure ripples over him. Jongdae doesn’t stand a chance when Baekhyun simultaneously starts to fuck himself on Jongdae’s cock. 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae yells, back arching as the knot in the center of his gut finally unravels, his orgasm crashing over him hard enough that Jongdae sees black dots in his vision. 

Baekhyun doesn’t let up, sucks Jongdae through his orgasm and well past the point where the thundering pleasure and satisfaction turns sharp with overstimulation. 

“No, Baek!” Jongdae mewls when Baekhyun doesn’t stop, when Jongdae’s fingers desperately tug at Baekhyun’s hair to get him away. “Please!”

And Baekhyun finally lets go. 

He’s deceivingly gentle as he lowers Jongdae’s thigh from his back, helps Jongdae lean back against the pillar as he tries to catch his breath. Baekhyun even goes as far as to caress Jongdae’s, easing him down from the orgasm that feels like it’s created a fissure in him. 

Jongdae’s knees shake, trembling in the aftermath. It’s only Baekhyun’s hands on his hips that are keeping him up, even as Baekhyun rises, mouth hovering over Jongdae’s. 

“Wanted to cum on your mask,” Jongdae admits through unsteady breaths. It makes his heart leap in pleased pride when Baekhyun laughs, a sharp bark that makes Jongdae answer with a smile of his own. 

“What a coincidence,” Baekhyun responds, ducking in to kiss Jongdae. It’s dirty, absolutely filthy, the way his tongue still holds Jongdae’s cum, how he licks into Jongdae’s mouth as if he is going to steal the very breath from Jongdae’s lungs. 

Jongdae answers Baekhyun’s urgent pace, trying to push the languidness of being well fucked aside. He curls one arm around Baekhyun’s neck, the other trailing down Baekhyun’s suit and over the bulge of his pants. 

Baekhyun breaks the kiss, moaning into Jongdae’s throat when Jongdae’s fingers trace over his clothed erection. 

“Fuck, Jongdae,” Baekhyun murmurs, and Jongdae swallows back the need to point out how Baekhyun is saying his given name. It’s all too telling how on edge Baekhyun is. 

“What if I told you I wanted you to cum while you ride my thigh?” Jongdae asks, voice rough with how he has been moaning. 

It makes Baekhyun shiver and Jongdae relishes in the power trip he has over Baekhyun. It’s so rare he gets Baekhyun like this now and Jongdae wants to savour how Baekhyun subtly trembles in his arms. 

“Naughty mouth, princess,” Baekhyun quips back, but his voice is too fucked out for it to hold the mocking tone he intended. 

In answer, Jongdae flips them around. 

It only works because Baekhyun is off guard. To an extent it continues to work because Baekhyun prioritizes getting off rather than his need for control. Whatever it is that lets Baekhyun melt back in a way he hasn’t before, Jongdae acts on it, stepping in closer, and mouthing at Baekhyun’s jaw, as he slips a thigh in between Baekhyun’s legs. 

Baekhyun keens, cock hard and heavy on Jongdae’s bare thigh. He’s practically leaked through his trousers and it makes Jongdae smirk. 

Baekhyun sees because something flashes in his eyes. Rather than try and turn them around, his hands grip Jongdae’s hips and bring him closer. 

“You’re getting pretty brave,” Baekhyun says, hips bucking up against Jongdae’s in a purposeful way. The intensity with which he says it makes Jongdae swallow past the budding want building in his gut. 

Baekhyun effortlessly takes control of the pace, making it feel like Jongdae is there just so Baekhyun can get off. Jongdae gasps as he’s tugged forward, Baekhyun’s hands sliding from his hips to his ass. They grab hold of Jongdae’s cheeks with bruising force making Jongdae cut off a whine. 

Baekhyun’s hips undulate on Jongdae’s thighs, rapidly increasing pace until he is just humping. It should be undignified, should allow Jongdae to say something disparaging about Baekhyun’s control, but his words are lost, too swept away by the needy sounds Baekhyun allows to escape his lips as he hunches over Jongdae’s shoulder, gasping into the crook of his neck. His mask digs hard into Jongdae’s flesh but Jongdae ignores the pain, clutching back at Baekhyun equally hard. 

Jongdae licks his lips. “Like this? Are you gonna cum for me like this, Baekhyun-ah?” he croons, dulcet voice trying to imitate the teasing tone Baekhyun always takes. 

Baekhyun moans in answer, hips stuttering. Jongdae can barely see the tips of Baekhyun’s ears get red, embarrassment well hidden but Jongdae _knows_ Baekhyun and all his tells. 

“You don’t want my hand?” Jongdae asks, purposefully making his voice breathy. “My mouth? My ass? Are you gonna cum for me just like this, Baek?” 

“Fuck, fuck,” Baekhyun cries, voice ruined from fucking himself on Jongdae’s cock. 

It sends flares of heat to Jongdae’s gut. He presses his thighs harder into Baekhyun’s groin. 

“Tell me how good I make you feel,” Jongdae demands, hand fisting into Baekhyun’s hair and tugging hard.

Baekhyun’s face lifts from its hiding spot and Jongdae’s body trembles in want, blown by the image of Baekhyun’s swollen lips panting desperate for air, even as his rhythm doesn’t stutter. 

“N-Nice try, princess,” Baekhyun grins, but it’s weak. “I am not gonna say - ”

“Tell me how much you _want_ me, hyung,” Jongdae says, hand going from Baekhyun’s hair to his throat. It’s a heady feeling when he feels Baekhyun’s throat move, gulping as Jongdae’s hand tightens. It’s enough that Jongdae doesn’t think more on how the endearment slipped out, focusing on making Baekhyun boneless with pleasure if only he would answer. 

But Baekhyun can’t speak. He stills completely, gasping breathily as his cock pulses against Jongdae’s thigh, wet warmth spreading over the thin layer of his pants. 

And then Baekhyun goes lax in Jongdae’s arms.

Jongdae gathers Baekhyun in his arms and helps them down into a controlled descent. When Baekhyun’s ass hits the ground, Jongdae carefully kneels in front of him, pulling his pants up so the floor isn’t as harsh on his skin. 

“Still won’t say it?” Jongdae asks softly, giving Baekhyun a hesitant smile. 

Baekhyun laughs in between his deep breaths. “Where did my feisty prince go?” Baekhyun asks. 

Jongdae raises an eyebrow at the change of moniker. “So I just need to dom you to get you to treat me with respect?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, a smile on his face that Jongdae hasn’t seen in a long time. It makes Jongdae’s lungs seize up, suddenly hard for him to breath as Baekhyun lifts a hand to cup Jongdae’s cheek. 

“You’re dangerous,” Baekhyun murmurs, completely different from what Jongdae was expecting him to say. 

Caught off guard, Jongdae can only say, “What?”

“It’s so easy to fall into you,” Baekhyun admits, thumb stroking over the curl of Jongdae’s lip. Jongdae knows it’s pathetic how easily he melts into Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun” Jongdae tries to say, tries to muster up the speeches he used to give in the beginning of all this, but all that comes out is, “please, let me help you-”

“Ha! I knew this is how you were gonna distract him!”

Jongdae leaps to his feet, heart in his throat as the moment is ripped away from him. He whirls around to face the source of that deep voice. 

Chanyeol floats in front of the balcony, a smug grin on his face. His pink hair fans around him, an innocent halo that is almost enough to distract from the wounds he is sporting. 

Fuck. 

Jongdae hastily throws out his arm, bracelet glowing as he gets ready to transform. 

Except a hand grabs his wrist, wrenching it hard behind his back. Jongdae gasps in pain as he’s dragged backwards, tipping into Baekhyun’s chest, his arm trapped between his tailbone and Baekhyun’s abs. The grip is uncomfortable but isn’t painful, but more importantly, Jongdae can feel the way Baekhyun’s energy dampens over Jongdae’s, preventing him from activating his transformation. 

“None of that, now,” Baekhyun says, tongue flicking out to catch Jongdae’s ear. His tone is amused, not the least bit shamed he’s been caught by Chanyeol with a wet patch in front of his trousers. “Chanyeollie isn’t going to hurt you, princess.”

Chanyeol lands on the banister of the balcony, bowing low and mocking. The black crescent moon on his head is bathed in the moonlight, making his two tone eyes look even more menacing. 

“I am not here to hurt you, Highness,” Chanyeol agrees. “Not even your pretty friends. Are you gonna reward me like you did Baekhyun?”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun barks, low and possessive. 

Chanyeol laughs, jumping down and walking towards them. 

Jongdae cries out as he is suddenly on his feet, pushed behind Baekhyun. 

That gets Chanyeol to pause, something uncertain crossing his face. “You said it was for fun,” Chanyeol says lowly, voice too knowing. 

Baekhyun flinches but stands his ground. “It is.”

But even Jongdae can hear the uncertainty in his voice. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol swears, brows furrowed, coming closer. “Let’s go, Baekhyun. We’ve accomplished our mission.”

Jongdae’s arms curl around Baekhyun’s biceps. “Baekhyun?” Jongdae says, soft, hurt. He doesn’t want Baekhyun to leave, never does. But for once, Baekhyun isn’t acting like he normally does after their encounters. 

He’s protecting Jongdae. 

“I -” Baekhyun stutters, before he groans, one hand coming up to his forehead and pressing against the mark Jongdae knows is there. 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae cries, trying to get in front of Baekhyun, to see what is hurting him. 

“Not good,” Jongdae barely hears Chanyeol say. He can’t even process it before Baekhyun is suddenly ripped out of his arms.

“No!” Jongdae cries, hand outstretched but missing Baekhyun’s by a few centimeters. 

“Stay away,” Chanyeol warns, voice losing all playfulness. “The Red Force needs you alive, so that is the only reason I am not fucking burning you to a crisp. Stay away from him.”

"Chanyeol, please don't do this," Jongdae pleads, trying to get closer even as Chanyeol's cold tone feels like a knife to his heart. "I want to save him, save you all."

Something in Chanyeol's eyes flash, a flicker of hesitation, but Baekhyun moans in pain, falling limp into Chanyeol's arms and his steel resolve comes back. "We don't need to be saved. In fact, you will be joining us soon enough."

Jongdae moves towards them but Chanyeol is already leaping away, Baekhyun unmoving in his arms. 

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae yells. “Stop! Chanyeol! Come back! Bring him back!” 

Jongdae barely dodges the fireball coming his way. It’s weak, not meant to harm but it makes Jongdae snap out of his shock. He pools his energy into his bracelet, willing the sun stone to activate. 

But it’s too late. 

Jongdae falls to his knees as a black portal opens up and Chanyeol and Baekhyun are swallowed up. 

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Please! Don't leave!"

Baekhyun's head lolls limply towards Jongdae, mouth moving. And even though Jongdae can't hear him, he knows that is Jongdae's name on Baekhyun's lips. 

Then he’s alone. 

“No!” Jongdae screams, frustration, desolate loneliness and anger bubbling over until tears spill from his eyes. He tries to press the heel of his palm into them to stem the flow, only to be met with his mask. 

Jongdae rips it off, bending over it with another yell before it tapers off to a sob Jongdae forcibly holds back. 

They were so close. He had Baekhyun. He knows he did.

Jongdae lets himself drown in his emotions for one moment only before he lifts himself back up, rubbing his eyes to hide any tears. 

Jongdae transforms and goes to search for his members, guilt only adding to the broken feeling inside him. He let himself get distracted. He let himself fall into Baekhyun’s pace even though he _knew_ he and the Red Force were up to something. 

“- find him!” 

“Jongdae!”

Jongdae tries not to lose it at the sight of his team. On the way down he had entered into the time bubble Tao had thrown up to keep the civilians out of danger. It must be why Jongdae didn’t hear or sense the fighting. 

And there must have been fighting. 

Minseok has Lu Han propped up, who is bearing the worst of the battle marks. Kris is kneeling in front of them, talking in a low voice to Tao who looks harried. 

When Jongdae enters, all four heads snap to him. 

It makes Jongdae feel absolutely sick that he left his team, his family, behind like this. 

“Jongdae,” Minseok says, tone relieved. He gently pushes Lu Han into Kris’ arms, rushing over to him. He barely looks hurt but Jongdae doesn’t let that fool him. “Are you okay?”

Jongdae swallows hard. “Where is Yixing ge?” 

The air around the room becomes so tense, Jongdae feels suffocated by it. Before they even speak, Jongdae knows, seeing the murderous anger in Lu Han’s eyes, the still falling tears in Tao’s. 

“No,” Jongdae whispers, staggering back. 

Minseok grabs his arms, holding him even as the elder shakes. “They took him.”

  
  


{To be continued.}

**Author's Note:**

> *evil laugh intensifies* 
> 
> To cut off your questions, yes I am planning a third installment. I don't know when I will write it but at the rate I am going probably in a week or two :'D I will reunite BaekChen!


End file.
